Archelus Wyrmfrost
|alias = • Wyrm • Wyrmfrost | race = Human (Undead) | gender = Male | age = 67 | height = 1.87 m / 6'2" | weight = 210 lbs | birthplace = Capital City, Lorderon | residence = | guild = Remnants of Lordaeron | affiliations = Knights of the Ebon Blade Valiance Expedition The Ashen Verdict Alliance of Lordaeron Death Knights of Acherus | alignment = Lawful Neutral | faction = Alliance, Scourge | class = Death Knight, Cryomancer, Warrior }} Archelus Wyrmfrost (born Archelus Ulysses Theobald Titus, January 10th, Year 557 KC) was the leader of the Remnants of Lordaeron and was considered one of the most powerful Death Knights affiliated with the Alliance. Archelus was a revered war hero renowned for slaying countless orcs during the Second War. He served as Captain of the Royal Guard of Lordaeron for several years until the kingdom was brought to ruin by it's own prince — Arthas Menethil. Archelus was killed and risen by Arthas and served as a loyal follower of the Lich King. During the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, he was freed from the Lich King's control along with many other death knights and joined the newly-formed Knights of the Ebon Blade under Highlord Darion Mograine. Upon the death of the Lich King, Wyrmfrost founded the Remnants of Lordaeron. Biography Early life Archelus Ulysses Theobald Titus was born on January 10, 557 KC in Capital City, Lorderon. His father, Aegidus Titus raised Archelus in a strict military manner, conditioning him to become a successful soldier and protector of the kingdom of Lordaeron. Once he came of age, Archelus enlisted in the Lordaeron infantry serving his first few years as a patrolman in Hillsbrad Foothills. He served in the military for many years before fighting the Orcish Horde as a Lieutenant Commander during the Second War, participating in the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills and the defense of Capital City. After winning several skirmishes and battles that turned the tide of the Second War, Archelus became a highly decorated war hero of the Alliance. His achievements were recognized by King Terenas II, himself, and was knighted shortly after the war. He eventually married Anastasia Grannus and had a daughter, Aurcelia. Royal Guard of Lordaeron After the Second War, peace was established once more in the kingdom of Lordaeron. Archelus was appointed by King Terenas as a captain in the Royal Guard of Lordaeron, given a place beside the king in the imperial chamber. He was honored be given the position and served the Royal Guard with pride. When Medivh pleaded with the Terenas to lead the people of Lordaeron to Kalimdor across the Great Sea, Archelus witnessed from afar as the King dismissed the wizard as a madman. Though Archelus didn't entirely dismiss Medivh's claims of the coming evil, he strongly disagreed with the idea of abandoning his home. Weeks later, Archelus would heard of Arthas's strange behavior, including the destruction of Stratholme and his excursion to Northrend. Archelus became furious over Arthas' reckless actions, ranting on about how his actions should be met with prosecution. King Terenas, angered by Archelus' words, silenced him, threatening to prosecute him if he continued to speak ill of his son. As months went by, no word was heard from Arthas or his troops. Archelus presumed the prince to be dead. When news came that Arthas was returning home, Archelus was surprised to hear that the prince emerged victorious against the evil in the cold north. While all of Lordaeron's Capital City rejoiced in festival, celebrating the long-awaited return of their heroic prince, Archelus felt uneasy. Last Stand against the Scourge Death Knight of Acherus Destruction of New Avalon Battle for Light's Hope After the crushing of the Scarlet Crusade, the Death Knights of Acherus began preparation for their final assault on Light's Hope Chapel. Archelus was one of Darion's most worthy and strongest Death Knights assembled to begin the Second Battle for Light's Hope. Northrend Campaign Remnants of Lordaeron Physical appearance Personality and traits In life, Archelus was a highly respected figure who was considered as one of the most honorable and valiant men in the Lordaeron military. In death, he was notably disconnected and feared by many (specifically by those within the Scarlet Crusade). Due to the lack of aid from many of the other Alliance kingdoms during the Scourge invasion, Archelus held an intense grudge against many of the Alliance kingdoms, including Gilneas, Ironforge, Gnomeregan and Stormwind. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Knight of the Ebon Blade